Lipsticks, along with their operating mechanisms, have evolved from simple containers for enclosing and exposing the product (pomade) into complex and sophisticated systems. The industry regards as paramount the following criteria:
1. Cost. Above all else, in the highly competitive cosmetic industry, the container manufacturer is under immense pressure to provide a product at the lowest possible cost.
2. Dimension. Offer the smallest possible outside diameter without compromising the size of the pomade in order to achieve a slim appearance.
3. Sealability. Be capable of being sealed to contain the highly volatile pomade formulations that are currently in vogue.
4. Operation. When turned by the user to propel the product, must feel elegantly smooth.
5. Cup control. Hold the pomade in an erect manner with a minimum of side play so that it does not contact the surrounding surfaces of the mechanism.
6. Assembly. Allow simple assembly of the components that can be accomplished in conjunction with the parts molding operation.
7. Disassembly. Allow easy disassembly ancL categorization of the parts to comply with ever-increasing recycling legislation.
Currently available commercial mechanisms have attempted to satisfy sealability, operation and cup control criteria. There are none that address the cost, dimension, assembly and disassembly criteria. One noted attempt to improve the dimension issue is disclosed in the old U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,395,710 and 2,419,526 of J. W. Anderson of Newtown, Conn. in 1946 and 1947 respectively. While meritorious, these patents did not address the other issues, especially the cost. Many patented designs have not been commercially pursued for failure to measure up to one or more of these criteria.